Angelic Mission
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Ever since she died alone Nessie could do was watch in despair as her family fell apart on Earth. When she is sent to Earth on an angelic mission she sees the opportunity to save her family and bring them together. Will she succeed in time or will evil threaten everything and everyone she loves?
1. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Heaven**

 **Nessie's POV**

They say the afterlife is paradise. That earning your place in heaven would guarantee you eternal bliss and happiness. For most people that is true. However I'm not most people.

When I was alive I didn't exactly have the greatest life. I was a crossbreed of both humans and vampires. My father, Edward Cullen, was a vampire. My mother, Isabella Cullen, was a human when she had me.

Throughout my short life my father had always told me that my mother had died giving birth to me. That no matter how hard he tried he simply could not save my mother.

My dad never told me directly but I always knew that he blamed me for my mother's death. I could see it just in the way he would look at me sometimes and the great lengths he went to simply just to avoid me. He was always going away on long hunting trips or taking extended vacations. He would just simply drop me off at my grandparents's house and I wouldn't see him for at least two weeks or longer. When he was home he didn't talk to me much. Sometimes as soon as he would see me he would just get up and leave the room.

Often times I would overhear my dad say things like "If I would've just waited until after she turned into a vampire she'd still be here," and my heart would just break into a bunch of little pieces. It was always obvious to me that he wished my mother was here and I wasn't.

Carlisle and Esme were always good to me. They always took care of me. Even when I was with them though I could sense their sadness when they looked at me sometimes. They told me how they loved my mother as if she were their daughter. I often wondered if they also blamed me for my mother's death as well. I wondered if my whole family blamed me for my mother's death. It was a question that was constantly on my mind but one I never dared to ask.

Then there was Jacob. My Jacob. He imprinted on me the day I was born and from that point on we were pretty much inseparable. He was my best friend. The one person in my life that I always knew that I could count on. We started dating when I was five years old. Mentally and physically fifteen at the time. We fell in love and I knew he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Then one night while my father was gone I invited Jacob over. One thing led to another that night and we had sex. When my dad got home he found us asleep together and lost it. When he read our minds and found out that we'd had sex he just about murdered Jacob.

From that point on I was not allowed to speak or talk to Jacob under any circumstances. When I left for Harvard three months later dad didn't have to worry about Jacob looking for me but I was using a fake name that he'd never heard.

A month after I arrived at Harvard I found out that I was pregnant. I was already four months pregnant by that time. I had no way of communicating with Jacob and I was honestly to scared to tell my family.

I met another hybrid while I was away at Harvard. A girl named Judith. We clicked almost instantly. I thought that I'd finally found someone who could understand my struggles since she was half vampire and half human like me. I never would've imagined that she had an ulterior motive for wanting to become my friend.

The night before I was set to return home in mid December I went out for a hunt. I was already eight months pregnant at the time. I still hadn't told my family that I was expecting a baby. I decided that I would tell them in person. I decided that I would find a way to tell Jacob as I got back.

Just as I was about to pounce on an animal I was suddenly and violently attacked from behind. I fought back as hard as I could but this person was stronger than me. I was even more surprised when I found out it was Judith. She bit my stomach and ripped it open. I felt her violently pull something from my body. I screamed in both pain and fear when I heard my frightened little baby crying.

Even in my pain ridden state I could tell that my baby was a boy. I'd never gone to a doctor for obvious reasons so I had no idea what gender my baby was until that point. My tiny infant boy. Crying helplessly in the arms of that monster who I truly believed was my friend.

I died shortly afterwards. The blood loss was too much even for a hybrid like me. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes and when it was over I found myself staring at a pearly white gate. The gate to heaven which could only be opened with something called Gabriel's Horn.

I was surprised that I even made it to heaven. It wasn't because I didn't believe in God but rather because my dad always said we were soulless monsters and had no chance of getting into heaven because of what we were. We were soulless abominations.

Then God himself told me something that I would not ever forget. "I don't make mistakes. I knew what I was doing when I created humans. I knew what I was doing when I created vampires. I knew what I was doing when I created you. You're all my children and none of you were an accident,"

I was immediately taken in by everyone there. My grandparents, Edward Masen Sr., and Elizabeth Masen treated me as I was their own daughter rather than granddaughter. My grandfather said that in life he'd always been physically and emotionally distant from my father and it was his only regret. He wished that he would've been closer to my dad and it pained him to see his son being that way with me.

The one person that I never met in Heaven was my mother and that was because she never died. She had successfully completed her transformation into a vampire but much like my aunt Alice she had no memory of her human life. She had no memory of me or my father or anyone.

The Volturi found her one day a few months after I'd been born. They were intrigued by her ability to block all mental attacks and convinced her to join the Volturi as a member of their guard. Since she had no idea who or what she was she felt that she had no other option.

The rest of my family was doing really poorly as well. They knew that I was dead even though nobody had ever found my body because Judith had hidden it so well.

My dad was in an even worse emotional state than when I was alive. My grandparents never looked happy anymore. Nor did my aunts or uncles. Alice never shopped anymore. Uncle Emmett stopped making jokes and being his usual goofy a year ago when the truth came out. Uncle Jasper just looked plain depressed all the time. Aunt Rosalie was always in a bad mood.

Jacob was even worst off. He attempted suicide a month after I died. Thank God his wolf genes saved him in time and he lived. He's been running around as a wolf to try to deal with his pain but it hasn't been working all that well. Even as a wolf he suffered from constant depression.

By far the worst off though was my son. Judith treated him horribly from the very beginning. She wanted a baby badly enough to kill me for one but when she realized how much work babies were she began to treat my son like crap. Either by neglecting him or physically abusing him.

I May live in Heaven but it hardly feels like paradise when you see everything that's happening to your family down on Earth. Knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it only it makes it feel that much worse.

"Nessie!" I heard my grandmother call out frantically. "There you are I've been looking all for you!"

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Everyone is looking for you,"

"Why?"

"Because Gabriel's Horn has fallen from Heaven and landed on Earth that's why,"

That was bad. Very bad. Without the horn the pearly white gates could not be opened and no one else would be able to get into Heaven. Although I didn't see what that had to do with me.

"Our Lord wants to speak with you. It seems he's chosen you to go back to Earth and retrieve it,"

I was stunned into silence.

 **Please Review**


	2. Invisible

**Chapter 2: Invisible**

 **Nessie's POV**

When people die and go to heaven there is no way to get back to Earth. Once you were dead that was it. No one ever went back to Earth after death. But when there is a dire emergency there was always an exception to the rule. When Gabriel's Horn fell from Earth someone needed to go down to Earth and retrieve it. God chose me to be that someone. I don't know why he chose me but he did. The reason that this instrument was so important to retrieve was because without it the pearly white gates could not be opened and no other soul could get into heaven.

The instrument had landed somewhere in the state of Washington in the United States. We didn't know exactly where it landed only that it landed in Washington. The only way that I would be able to find it is by listening out for the low heavenly tone the instrument gave off. It was a tone that only angels could hear. Once I was given my instructions I felt myself suddenly freefalling from the sky and speeding down right toward Earth.

I was expecting it hurt when I hit the ground but I felt nothing. I recognized my surroundings immediately. I was back home in Forks, Washington. Out of all the places that I could've landed in Washington why Forks? I could've landed in Seattle, Spokane, Tacoma...There were tons of cities in Washington where I could've landed and instead I landed in Forks.

I knew a lot about what was going on down here on Earth. I know that my family was still here. I started running toward the house. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to explain my disappearance for the past year. They knew that I was dead even though they had never found a body thanks to Judtith hiding it so well after she killed me. Judith. My son. They were back in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Judith had just started a new semester back at Harvard. Pretending to be nothing more than an innocent student. She was nothing but a murderer who killed me so she could steal my baby. For what? Just so she could abuse and/or neglect him day in and day out?

Maybe while I was down here I could do something about that. Jacob didn't know that he had a son but maybe, just maybe, there was a way for me to get the message to him while I was here. Jacob has been in a constant state of depression since my death and I think that if he had at least had our son he would have something, someone to live for. My son would be away from that monster and Jacob would have a reason to truly live again.

Thinking about it now there was a lot of things that I could do while I was down here. My mother, who everyone believes is dead, is stuck with the Volturi not knowing there was another, much better way of living. If I could find a way to reunite her with my family that would lessen everyone's pain greatly. Maybe there was a lot that I could do while I was down here searching for the horn.

I skidded to a halt when I came up to my house. I peeked through the window and saw my father staring in my direction. I pounded on the window and nothing. That's how I knew that I could see and hear them but they could not see or hear me. I could see a bigger sadness in my dad's eyes than I ever could while I was alive. I really didn't understand why he was sadder now than before. I wasn't of any loss to my family. My dad had blamed me for my mother's death and all the rest of the family ever did was talk about how great my mother was. They never really seemed to take an interest in me as an individual. I was often just compared to my mom in terms of looks and everything else. They never outright said it like my father had but I was sure they blamed me for my mother's death just like he did. Only, they didn't know that she had survived.

I often wonder what my life would have been like if I would've grown up with my mom in the picture. Would my dad have loved me? What about my family? Would my mom have loved me? I guess there's no use in wondering now since I was dead but I couldn't help myself. The "what ifs" have always plagued my mind even when I was alive.

Having seen enough I left the house. I wondered deep into the forest where I used to hunt. I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. Or how I was going to help my family when they couldn't even see me. Maybe I ought to just get the horn, which is my only mission anyway, and get back to heaven. Leave things the way they were. How was I going to get Jacob to my son? How was I going to get my mom back to the family?

I shook my head. I stopped when I heard the sound of a young child crying. I followed the sound of the cries which led me to a small girl curled up right next to a tree with nothing more than a blanket or a doll. My heart ached for this young child. She couldn't have been older than four or five years old.

She looked up as soon as she heard me crying. Her eyes instantly telling me how fearful she was. Wait a second...she could see me?!

"Can you see me?" I asked the girl. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Y-es," she stuttered. "Please don't hurt me," her crying was hurting me.

"I'm not going to hurt you little girl. What's your name? Where are your parents?"

"My name is Emily. My daddy left me here because I was being bad," That's when I noticed that there were bruises. Bruises on her arms, legs, and chest. I started crying which I didn't think was possible since I was an angel now. Why was the world such a cruel place?

I didn't have any answers. I didn't know what to do.

 **Please Review**


End file.
